The specification relates to data communication systems. In particular, the specification relates to a system and method for optimizing dynamic spectrum access in vehicular communications.
There is a trend that more and more consumer devices are embedded in a vehicle that request data exchange or services from a remote entity (e.g., a vehicle, a roadside service node, an infrastructure system, a server, etc.), causing a high demand for wireless network access from vehicles on the road. Since radio spectrum is a scarce and expensive resource for wireless communications, it is highly desirable to implement a system that utilizes this scarce spectrum in an efficient way to achieve a better network performance. However, existing systems for spectrum access have been proven deficient and have numerous problems.
First, existing systems using dedicated channels such as dedicated short-range communications fail to provide high bandwidth connection and therefore fail to prevent channel congestion when there is a large amount of data waiting for transmission. The existing systems using dedicated channels therefore fail to provide satisfactory services for massive data transmission.
Second, existing systems using cellular networks such as 3G and/or 4G cellular networks have limited coverage and fail to provide services at locations not covered by the cellular networks. The existing systems using cellular networks also have strict access constraints such that the services provided by the cellular networks are only available to a limited amount of users. For example, users that are not subscribers to the cellular networks are not allowed to use the cellular networks for data transmission.